Previously, we found that chromatin remodeling was required for Th2 cytokine gene expression. As the remodeling enzyme bound to the affected loci, the role of the remodeling enzyme appears to be direct.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress:[unreadable] [unreadable] We identified a transcription factor that associates with a remodeling enzyme in a cytokine-dependent manner.[unreadable] [unreadable] We identified two transcription factors that recruit a remodeling enzyme to the Th2 locus.[unreadable] [unreadable] We identified a transcription factor that facilitates binding of another transcription factor to the Th2 locus.[unreadable] [unreadable] We identified the version of a remodeling complex that regulates Th2 gene expression and chromatin structure.[unreadable] [unreadable] We identified another remodeling enzyme regulating activation-inducible genes in a T cell line.[unreadable] [unreadable] Future: [unreadable] Remodeling and other cytokine loci.[unreadable] Remodeling and other T cell fates.